


Good Night

by Meimi



Series: Domestic Tentacles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tentacles, super brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: [Post-Canon] Night time is the right time. For cuddling.





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Got another idea for this ficverse, so okay, let's go.

Ai liked bedtime most of all, he'd decided. It was the only time when Yusaku would relax anymore.

His poor Yusaku was so stressed and prickly and _careful_ nowadays, in ways he hadn't been before. It made Ai's insides feel super heavy from ultra guilt, because he knew it was all his fault. No matter how many times Yusaku told him that it was better that things had turned out this way, that Ai was safer with everybody thinking he was dead… Ai couldn't stop hating himself for putting Yusaku through all that. He'd been selfish, completely and utterly selfish and he _knew_ it now. He couldn't see it back then, hadn't been capable of looking beyond his own misery, but his grand schemes had ended up with Yusaku feeling the same way he had, probably worse all things considered, and he just couldn't forgive himself for that. So he kept his peace, in his own way. Yusaku _was_ right, even if his current limitations chafed.

During the day, Ai had to stay cooped up in the duel disk when they weren't at home. It _sucked_. Ai _hated_ it, but not because he was stuck in that little cage. He wasn't _trapped_ in it. Yusaku would never do that to him - not now anyway. And yet it still felt like a trap all the same, one of his own making. Every single day, he had to resist popping out. So, so many times. It was so hard. He just… He just wanted to _touch_ Yusaku so much. All the time. Ai wanted to hide in his shirt collar on the walk to school in the morning, to curl up in his hair during the class lectures he would invariably fall asleep during, to perch on his shoulder and call out instructions on how to properly grill a hotdog whenever Yusaku helped out at Cafe Nagi, and to just do something as stupidly simple as hold hands. _But he couldn't do any of that!_ It was frustrating to the nth degree.

At least when they got home he could come out. All the bugs _certain people_ had left behind to spy on _his_ Yusaku had been dealt with long ago, so it was perfectly safe. Ai could breathe once they got home, figuratively speaking, and Yusaku's shoulders would lose some of the tension he didn't even seem to realize was there. But even at home, Yusaku was still a little stiff. Yanking him into a tentacle burrito every now and then seemed to help a bit, but it wasn't until Yusaku retired for bed and crawled under the covers when he would finally, finally relax.

That's why Ai like bedtime most of all.

He also really liked bedtime because he got to cuddle up against Yusaku as much as he pleased. And he did please, quite a lot, thank you very much. A sleepy Yusaku was a very, very soft Yusaku, he'd discovered. And a sleepy Yusaku let him get away with so, so much. His favorite thing to do was pepper Yusaku with little Ignis kisses. Ai treasured the fact that he knew Yusaku was just the tiniest bit ticklish behind his ears and if Ai kept the little kisses up long enough back there he could usually get a breathy giggle for his trouble. And sometimes he was brave and bold enough to give Yusaku a peck on the lips. Of course, he always felt completely and utterly embarrassed afterwards, but that was okay, because Yusaku would always smile at him anyways.

Tonight was a little different from the usual, however. The seasons outside had marched on to their own tune as they always did, or at least, that's what Yusaku had told him, and winter was fast approaching. It was starting to get cold. Ai hadn't thought much of it at first, but then Kusanagi had cornered Yusaku a few days ago and poked and prodded at the reticent teenager over how he was planning to stay warm for the next couple of months. Yusaku had said he would be fine. _He was always fine._ Which was a gigantic lie that no one would ever believe, least of all Kusanagi. But there was only so far any of them could push Yusaku before he would just shut them down and go on with doing whatever he'd been doing before. Kusanagi had let it go at the time, but Ai suspected Yusaku would be getting a "home improvements" visit sooner rather than later.

Ai knew that that wasn't the only thing Kusanagi wanted to talk to Yusaku about though. The older man wasn't exactly being subtle with the way he'd been needling Yusaku about his schooling of late, or his health, or a myriad amount of other things that oh so easily fell into the category of parental concern. And well, the way Kusanagi had been encouraging Yusaku and Takeru to hang out with Jin had been the most obvious thing in the world - even Takeru had noticed what was going on. _Yusaku_ hadn't noticed, of course he hadn't. Yusaku was probably the most blindingly obtuse person on the face of the planet when it came to social cues like that. But that was okay, Ai trusted Kusanagi to have Yusaku's best interests in mind.

It would be good to have a family again.

But that was something to think about later. Right now, Yusaku was… shivering. Ai had thought it just a tad bit odd that Yusaku had immediately curled up on his side upon climbing into bed. Usually, he'd just lay there for awhile and let Ai have his way with him. Which was to say, Yusaku would typically flop into bed and let the tension just bleed out of him while Ai gave him kisses. Tonight was different.

"You're cold," Ai accused as he zipped over to hover in front of Yusaku's face.

"It's just a slight chill," Yusaku said tiredly, "Once my body heat warms up the blankets, it'll be fine."

Ai gave the aforementioned blankets a rather dubious look. They were old and starting to get threadbare in places. He could probably find some holes in them if he really went looking for them. But that's how all of Yusaku's stuff was, now that he thought about it. Asides from the super secret VR room, the entire place was kind of just falling apart. Ai didn't think it was from lack of care, Yusaku was pretty tidy for a teenager. It was just the way things were. He didn't like that. Yusaku deserved a lot more than this. Heck, Ai would take over the world for Yusaku if he just asked, but he never would. That wasn't the type of person Yusaku was. No, the type of person Yusaku was was an idiot who made sacrifices in their life without even realizing what they were doing.

Huffing to himself, and realizing that the argument he kind of wanted to have at this very moment would serve no purpose whatsoever, Ai just shrugged and shifted into his tentacled glory and flopped all over his Yusaku. His old SOLtis body would've been a better choice, but that avenue was closed to him now. Perhaps permanently. There were too many risks involved and he would not - **WOULD NOT** \- put Yusaku in danger again, not for anything. So this would have to do.

"_Ai_."

Oh my, that was almost a whine. _How cute_. "It's fine. It's fine," Ai said cheerfully as he started rearranging his many limbs to cover his Yusaku evenly. _This would be the perfect cuddle!_ Ai almost shivered at the thought, but managed to hold it back. Stopping Yusaku's shivering was the whole point of this endeavor, after all, no need to add his own to the pile. Once he was satisfied that every part of him was placed perfectly over his Yusaku, Ai snaked his neck around Yusaku's head until they were facing each other, eye to sleepy eyes, as it were. "How's that?"

Yusaku blinked at him several times in extremely cute confusion. Ai wanted to coo at him, he was so adorable. "What?"

"You're warm now, right?" Ai prompted. Cute, sleepy Yusaku was a bit slow, but he'd catch up soon enough. He always did.

Yusaku blinked at him a few more times, then perked up as his brain quite obviously finally switched into gear. "Oh! Yes. Thank you, Ai."

Ai melted. That was the only way he could describe it. Trying to do something like this with Yusaku before… _everything_, would have been tantamount to pulling teeth. Or something of the sort. Human sayings were kind of weird. But these days, as long as they were home, Yusaku would let him get away with practically anything. Not that he would do just _anything_ to his Yusaku, but it was the thought that counted. He loved Yusaku. More than anything. And the little things like this let him know beyond a shadow of a doubt that his Yusaku felt the same way.

Yusaku breathed out and closed his eyes, a fond smile gracing his lips. "Goodnight, Ai."

"Goodnight, Yusaku," Ai whispered back.


End file.
